


Bathroom concerts.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Slice of Life, implied chikayou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: You Watanabe likes to sing while taking showers.





	Bathroom concerts.

Chika loved to listen to You sing in the shower. She especially liked when she sang a song that had two voices singing at the same time and she sang them both. She sounded goofy and charming and Chika loved that.

Ever since they met Chika had heard her sing in the shower. It seemed like You didn’t know she was singing so loudly. Or maybe she did and she didn’t mind. The thing is Chika couldn’t get enough of it and she always sat down in front of the bathroom’s door to enjoy the song or songs You was going to deliver.

Today You was singing Chika’s personal favorite. It seemed to be her favorite as well; it was the song she sang the most by far, and with the most passion as well. Chika could even imagine her dancing, using the handheld shower as a microphone and closing her eyes; being a huge, huge dork.

In the moment Riko walked in Chika was pressing her ear against the bathroom’s door, enjoying the secret and unknown concert You was giving her (even if You’s singing was loud enough, pressing her ear against the door always made her feel like she was right next to her, whispering to her ear and sending chills down her spine). She was even hitting her shoe against the ground to the song’s beat. One, two, three. Riko stopped walking. She had gone to Mari’s room to ask something that had to do with the hotel (since they were all staying there due to yet another training camp).

 “Chi-Chika-chan? What are you doing?” She asked, frowning. She hadn’t noticed You. Chika shushed her and motioned for her to sit next to her.

“Hear this.” She said, taking Riko’s head and softly placing her head, her ear, against the door. Riko’s mouth slightly opened. She really hadn’t noticed her.

“She’s great, isn’t she?” She asked. Riko nodded and they both sat down in front of the door, listening to You’s mesmerizing vocals.

The door opened. They both shushed at the same time (“This is the best part of the song!” Chika exclaimed). It was Dia. Frowning, serious, already dressed up Dia.

“How long are you three going to take? We need to start practicing as soon as–” She stopped talking. Chika didn’t know if she did so because she heard You or because she didn’t understand why they were staring at the door, smiling like idiots. She entered the room and stared at the same place as them.

“Is that You-san?” She pointed at the door and Chika smiled.

“Yep!”

Dia didn’t do nor said anything. She just stood there. Chika noticed she also started slightly hitting her shoe against the ground after ten or eleven seconds. Maybe she was a fan of bathroom concerts too.

The next people to go in were the first years. They all broke in for different reasons, but before they could explain which they stopped talking; they had heard the singing that came out of the bathroom. They all sat down in silence and smiled at the door like they were under some kind of spell. No one was saying anything; no one wanted to miss a word You sang nor spoil that moment.

Kanan was next.

“Chika! What is she singing today?” She asked. She was a devote fan of You’s bathroom concerts too, and never missed any of them.

“It’s our favorite, Kanan-chan! Come sit!” She said, moving to give Kanan a place on the ground. Kanan sat next to her. She rapidly pressed her ear against the door.

“I like the ballad one more, though. Her voice kills me every time. It makes me swoon.” She smiled. Chika did the same. The others wondered what song they were talking about and wanted to hear it too. “Do you think she’s dancing?” She added.

“Absolutely.”

The last one to arrive to You’s concert was Mari. She got all excited and clapped and smiled and said You was shiny and that she was going to be her manager and then was shushed by Dia, who placed her hand over Mari’s mouth and frowned. They all wanted to enjoy the concert, in the end.

 

When You came out of the bathroom whistling and saw eight girls staring at her, she couldn’t feel any more confused.

**Author's Note:**

> as i posted this i started to wonder what song yall think You is singing. comment your answer and thanks for reading! hope yall enjoyed it!


End file.
